


When You Love Someone...

by valiantheartstudios (robertanimations)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertanimations/pseuds/valiantheartstudios
Summary: Avanna = Main CharacterHiro = Main Child Character{example} = Author’s Notes“Example” = DiolaugeExample = Thoughts[example] = POV Change{Props if you know the name references!}





	When You Love Someone...

**Author's Note:**

> Avanna = Main Character  
> Hiro = Main Child Character  
> {example} = Author’s Notes  
> “Example” = Diolauge  
> Example = Thoughts  
> [example] = POV Change  
> {Props if you know the name references!}

It all started on a windy night. Avanna and Hiro were sharing stories of their childhood. They were both sitting on the couch, Hiro’s head leaning against Avanna’s shoulder {Hiro is 2 ft. while Avanna is 6 ft.}.

“Ooh, this one’s a good one!” exclaimed Avanna, while drinking coffee.

“Don’t you want to tell the story?” asked Hiro.

“Alright, alright… Are you sure, though?”

“YES!” yelled Hiro, eagerly awaiting the story.

“Fine… It was five years ago when I was still in school.”

“I was quite a nerd back then, still am. I had just moved from Mars to Earth, but the planet was still devasted after the New Hundred Year War {War was going on for control of resources since Earth was slowly dying}. I had just gone to school for the first time.”

“I was quite intelligent for my age, especially considering everything nowadays was based back on Earth {With everything being destroyed…}. Everyone I had ever loved or cared about had died. Kids bullied me to the brink of suicide, but somebody came. Somebody who helped me make you.”

“Daddy?” asked Hiro, curious to find out more.

“Yes, Hiro. Daddy.” Avanna said with a smile.

“He had walked by my house, but saw me trying to hang myself. He broke through the window, and grabbed my wrist. He said to me, ‘Don’t do this. Don’t do this to yourself.’ And so I stopped. I never thought someone I never knew would care about a nobody like me.”

“When I started crying like a baby, he came over and started to put the noose around his neck. He asked, ‘Do you want me to hang myself?’ I responded with ‘No…’ He told me that was how he felt about me trying to commit suicide. He didn’t know me, and I didn’t know him.”

“So I didn’t do it. We became close friends after that. We looked after each other. We comforted each other. He and I had remained friends after that, until one afternoon during a school club.”

“Then, on the way to school, we got in an accident. We were rushed to the emergency room, both of us on life support. It’s a miracle that I lived, but he did not. I was heartbroken when I found out that he died. I was devastated that he was about to propose to me. He had everything planned, but none of it happened.”

“Thus, marks the end of this story. It does not have a happy ending, but not all stories have one.”

**_~End Of Chapter One~_ **


End file.
